


Giving In

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don considers it his job to take care of Roger in any way at any time. Set pre/early series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

“Come on, Don. Please?” Roger begs.

“Okay, Roger.”

Don slips off his seat and walks to Roger’s side of the desk before dropping to his knees. He hopes Roger appreciates his efforts; it’s not so easy—or fun—to be doing this.

“God, that’s it, Don. That’s it.”

Sometimes it’s just easier to do what Roger wants. It keeps him happy. And, more importantly, it keeps him from straying too far from Mona. Roger has wandering eyes and wandering hands, but at least if they’re on Don, nothing too bad can happen. 

“Good boy.”

The praise is pretty nice, too.


End file.
